For Better or for Worse?
by MidnightxStars x33
Summary: Junior year, and many thing are about to change, and nobody knows if they want things changed. But, the real question is, for better or for worse? Rated T for language and just in case. Read then review ! Romance is also another genre.
1. Summary

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot. :)

**Massie Block: **Junior year and a school field trip to Italy have come her way. But, other Elite schools around America are also joining in on the fun, which just might include a certain caramel-eyed boy to be there. Too bad Massie's already found her sweetheart, or has she?

**Alicia Rivera: **How come the boy she's always wanted doesn't seem to notice her? While he's flirting with all the girls, she's looking to snag a guy that just might make Josh jealous. Or maybe not… Confession time.

**Kristen Gregory: **Still in TPC. She got a scholarship to Grey Academy, which is the school the Pretty Committee are going to. With all the drama heating up, Kristen decides to call an old friend to simmer things down. Or will that just create more drama?

**Dylan Marvil: **Kissing Plovert sophomore year while Kristen liked him made her totally out, but if Kristen's willing to forgive, can the Pretty Committee also forgive? Especially with all the drama going on?

**Claire Lyons: **Famous movie star living the high life. She traded the Pretty Committee for fame, and she is a total OUT. But, her vacation in Italy might erupt in tears as she finally sees the people she traded sophomore year.

**The Clique …. the only thing harder than getting in is staying in.**

**------**---------------

Well, did you like?

Review this, and I'll probably have a chapter up within the day or tomorrow or whenever I can update.

I am jammin' to Guilty Pleasure by Cobra Starship.

Darn, I love Cobra Starship. :) Hehe.

Now click that button and start reviewing! You got fingers, it can't be that hard.

**------**---------------


	2. Ch1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, sadly. But, I do own Isabella Meyers and Trevor O'Javonac.

This chapter is dedicated to all those girls out there that have a dream, and it doesn't come true 'cause that's exactly how I feel right now, unfortunately. Disappointed and cheated.

And I am sorry for all the anonymous people that wanted to review, I fixed that! You can now review if you don't have a pen name, or if you're too lazy to sign in!

I am also looking for a possible Beta for this story, just to make things easier, so if you want to be my Beta then volunteer.

Thank you, and here is the chapter. :)

Oh, and I promise to do my best with all the grammar, something I struggle with greatly. So tell me if I do well with my grammar in this story!

---------

**Grey Academy  
Mr. Swanson's History Class  
3:44 P.M.  
April 30****th**

--

"_Miss _Block, care to explain or offer one of the most beautiful sights in Italy?" Mr. Swanson asked with penetrating blue eyes, just daring Massie to come up with another witty response that she usually comes up with.

"Umm…the _Eiffel Tower_?" Massie asked seriously while Kristen Gregory chuckled at her, only to be received by a glare from Massie.

"See, this is why I explain to my fellow teachers that you shall not follow in pursuit to Italy with your classmates for the last month of the school year. Miss Block, the Eiffel Tower is in Paris. Paris, France. And the last time I checked, that is not quite Italy," he sighed for the fifty first time that day. Massie, Alicia, and Isabella all knew this because Kristen kept sending Massie, Alicia, and Isabella texts that counted how many times he sighed. _Fifty one _sighs in only a matter of fifteen minutes.

45 minutes to go.

Massie, Alicia, and Isabella rolled their eyes as their butts vibrated from the text Kristen just sent while Kristen smiled cynically but jokingly.

Massie quickly jolted out of rolling her eyes at Kristen's text when she realized what Mr. Swanson had just said.

"_What_?!"Massie screeched, standing up from her desk in such disbelief. "We're going to Italy! Oh my god! Really? We _finally _get out of this school?"

Massie sank back into her seat with a dreamy expression, and no doubt, her mind was most likely focused on the fashion in Italy. Or maybe Italian guys.

"If you keep up this mindless nonsense that you call a brain, then no, you won't be going, but the rest of the class will," Mr. Swanson rolled his eyes at Massie dramatically, and the truth was, he was quite the dramatic teacher.

"Okay, Mr. Swanson. I respect your wishes," Massie said sweetly, only in sake of the trip to Italy.

Mr. Swanson grimaced at her before turning back to his rampage about Italy.

"We are leaving next Monday, so I suggest to all you ladies that you start packing tonight or making lists or whatever it is you girls do-" he scowled, "since I know each of you will be packing at least ten suitcases of clothing, hair products, skin products, shoes, make up, _oh_! The list could go on forever, but I needn't any late packing before the big day because you will need rest the night before- or '_beauty rest_' as the ladies like to put it, so please do it as soon as possible. That is all I'm asking of you ladies. As for the guys, do whatever you do and be ready by Sunday night. Ugh, I don't even want to know what you dirty pigs, well dirty boys, do.

Mr. Swanson shuddered, and Massie heard a little bit of, "Especially Cam Fisher, who probably smells like fish, and Josh Hotz, and he probably smells like fish also! Don't even get me started on Trevor O'Javonac! Disgusting soccer players that sweat all over the field. That should be a crime! "

Massie chuckled at the last part as she glanced at Josh, Cam, and Trevor, who were scribbling in their notebooks, not knowing what Mr. Swanson had just said about the both of them. 

"Mr. Swanson, you are so dramatic!" Alicia Rivera exclaimed, tossing her thick, long black hair behind her shoulder, a typical Massie move. "You said _needn't._ I mean come on, it's the 20th century! Not the 18th century!"

Alicia Rivera rolled her eyes mockingly at the teacher because, well, rolling eyes was Mr. Swanson's _signature _move, and he got angry each time a student rolled their eyes at him. Rudeness, as he liked to put it.

Did anyone mention sighing was his signature move too?

"Miss Rivera! It is the 21st century for-" Mr. Swanson screamed, but then huffed, trying to lower his voice and keep himself calm but soon failing, "crying out loud! And for that, all of you will now need to take your knowledge to Italy! And trust me; I will make sure of that!"

All of the junior girls and boys in room 202 groaned at that, glaring at Alicia, who simply glared back

"Excellent," Mr. Swanson marveled happily at their groans, "Just wonderful!"

Massie felt her Seven Jeans vibrate and quickly reached for her phone.

**Kristen: **Say the Roman Colosseum to answer Mr. Swanson's question.  
**Massie: **Where's that located?  
**Kristen: **Rome, Italy.  
**Massie: **Mmkay.

Massie raised her hand, and Mr. Swanson sighed unhappily. _Again._

Massie's cell phone vibrated, but she didn't check it, for she knew it was a text from Kristen about Mr. Swanson's fifty second sigh that period.

"Miss Block?"

"I have the answer to your question!" Massie said brightly.

"What is that?" Mr. Swanson asked incredulously.

"The Roman Colosseum in Rome, Italy," Massie had a huge grin on her face.

Surprisingly, Mr. Swanson smiled back, smiling for the first time that day.

"Very good, Massie," Mr. Swanson winked at her, "but I'm afraid texts from Miss Gregory don't count."

Massie and Kristen groaned while Mr. Swanson chuckled lightly at them.

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you guys. You will all be joined from elite schools around America such as McAllister Academy, Sweeney Academy-"

But Massie didn't hear the rest as her eyes locked with Alicia and Kristen's eyes. And as soon as their eyes locked, Josh and Cam's locked with the three of them.

"Oh no. Oh shit!" Massie mouthed to all of them as nervous thoughts pulled through each of their minds, but Massie only had one thought on her mind.

_That's Dylan Marvil and Derrick Harrington's school!_

---------

Review, please and thank you.

**  
**


End file.
